Punishment
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: When Nick and Monroe get drunk, Harry and Rosalee have to clean up the mess. One-Shot. COMPLETE. Established Harry/Rosalee. FemNick. Nick/Monroe. Friendship/Romance/Humor/a tiny bit of Angst


**I Do Not Own Hary Potter or Grimm**

 **So this story came about from three things. My desire to write a Harry Potter/Rosalee story, My desire for a FemNick story, and (judging from a few I have already written) my apparent fondeness for people doing crazy things when they're drunk.**

 **Warnings: This story features Genderbending, and an established Harry/Rosalee pairing. It is a Oneshot. and it is Complete.**

000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell happened last night?!" Detective Nick Burkhardt demanded.

Monroe held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Listen Nick, just calm down, and maybe we can figure out what happened."

"Calm down, CALM DOWN!" Nick demanded. "Look at me Monroe, I"m a WOMAN! Last I remember, I'M A GUY!, How the hell did I become a woman, who woke up in your bed by the way."

Moroe sighed. This morning, or rather afternoon, was not going well. And to be honest he had no idea what happened.

Last night, he had gone out drinking with Nick, who'd had to deal with a very disturbing case, one that didn't even involve a Wesen, just a very disturbed individual. Last thing he had remembered before waking to Nick's screams was the two of them doing shots of Bacardi.

And he woke up to a strange, but oddly familiar woman screaming, and his bedroom reeking of sex. At first he'd been afraid he'd done something, especially since his scent was all over the woman. But after a few minutes, the woman said she was Nick...and things hadn't really gotten better since then.

Despite the fact they were now in his living room, and dressed.

Though Nick's clothes weren't exactly flattering, being a bit big on the detective's now feminine frame. Her very attractive feminine frame as he could attest to.

Though now he was trying to get her to calm down.

"I know, I know...but.."

"Of course you know, I woke up in your bed for crying out loud!"

Moroe took a breath. "Just SHUT UP!" he finally yelled, getting sick of Nick's attitude.

She stopped her pacing, and looked at him with her mouth open.

"Just sit down, be quiet, and I'll call Harry and Rosalee, Maybe they have some idea about what happened."

"Okay," Nick said, surprisingly calm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This better be important Monroe," Rosalee said as she answered the phone.

The Fuschbau was more than a little irritated, even as she felt her husband's hands envelop her.

She could feel she was close to orgasm, but not quite there when the phone rang. Granted, it would have been her fifth that day, but still...

She wouldn't even have answered it if not for the fact that, knowing from past experience with Monroe and Nick, it could literally be a matter of life or death.

" _Nick's a woman_ ," Monroe said almost immediately.

"What?"

" _Nick is a woman, literally, and I have no idea how he could have ended up this way_."

Pulling the phone from her ear, she gave Harry a sad look, and he immediately groaned, realizing they weren't going to be enjoying their day off in bed.

"What happened," he asked.

"Nick's a woman," she explained, before putting the phone back up to her ear. "Where are you two?"

" _We're at my place_ ," Moroe explained. " _Do you have any idea what could have happened to him_?"

"There are a couple potions I know of. I even have a couple at the shop to sell," she explained. "Listen, head to the shop, Harry and I will meet you there."

" _Why do we have to go the shop?"_

"Because I won't know what antidote to give him without first identifying what he took, in order to do that, I need some things at the shop."

" _Okay, we'll meet you there."_

Rosalee hung up the phone.

"I don't suppose we have time at least finish our fun before they get to the shop?" Harry asked, somewhat hopefully.

Looking over at he husband, Rosalee said, "Sorry, but I need to get started on the identification potion, so that I can figure things out sooner."

Harry sighed. "It's sad that I'm a wizard, and you can do potions better than me."

She grinned as she stood and walked to the closet. "That's because I was already an apothecary. The differences between the two arts aren't all that diffrent."

Then she disappeared into the walk-in, only to walk out a minute later in a lacy black number that made Harry groan.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

She just smirked, and threw a pair of jeans at the British wizard. "Get dressed," she ordered.

"Yes dear."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Rosalle arrived at the shop, only for Harry to pull his wand, as the window of the front door was broken.

After opening the door, Harry steppd through, immediately casting a spell to identify if there were any intruders. "Clear!" he yelled whn the spell identified the closest beings as being in the next building.

His wife stepped through the door, and began sniffing.

"Smell anything?" he asked, even as he looked around the store, noticing the only real damage was to the window.

She pursed her lips. "Yes," she said, a bit annoyed. "And I think I know what happened to Nick.," she added, as she brushed past him to her back room/basement access.

Harry followed her, until she stopped in front of her potion shelf. She stopped in front of one the shelves, with labels that identified the potions which he couldn't read. After a moment, she picked up one of the bottles, as well as another. And turned to him. "I know exactly what happened to Nick. He and Monroe broke into the shop, judging from their scent, they were drunk, and stole a potion."

Harry frowned. He didn't doubt his wife, a Fuschbau's nose was very good. But Nick and Monroe had some explaining to do if they thought they could just break into his wife's shop, even if they were drunk at the time.

Though it would explain why his security wards never alerted him to an intruder or kept them out. Of course, they weren't very strong to begin with considering they were on a shop and not a private residence (it wouldn't do for the wards to turn away customers), but still. Regardless, as their friends, Monroe and Nick were allowed through the wards.

"So you don't need to prepare an identification potion?"

"Nope," she confirmed.

"We got time for a quickie?"

Rosalee rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Go fix the window."

"Worth a shot," he said, grinning. Turning, he headed out to the front of the shop, before casting a reparo spell on the window.

A few minutes later, Rosalee came out and set the two potions on the counter. Before coming around and giving him a brief kiss. Pulling back, he asked, "What are we going to do about Nick and Monroe? I like them, but they did break into your shop."

Rosalee grinned. "I think that potion may have been punishment enough. I just hope Nick didn't..."

The door opened then, and Monroe walked in, followed by a woman who was clearly a female version of Nick.

"Please tell me you can fix this," Nick said, sounding a little desperate.

"No," Rosalee told him. "And it's your fault I can't."

"What?" Nick and Monroe asked, loudly at the same time. Harry just raised his eyebrow in curiosity, wondering where his wife was going with this.

The Fuschbau walked to the counter and held up one potion. "This is the potion you stole from my stock last night," both the Grimm and the Blutbad paled, their eyes darting to Harry, who just looked a bit amused at thier reactions. They knew exactly how protective he was of his wife, and her happiness. "It's one of several gender changeing potions I keep for various reasons."

"What reasons would you have for keeping those potions?" Nick asked, a bit shocked.

"I stock four of them," Rosalee explained. "One is...well it's essentially a punishment potion. Wives, girlfriends, or people that just want to prank someone, slip it to to a male and it turns them into a woman having a really bad period for about three hours."

"I can attest that it's not fun," Harry said at that moment. "Rosalee slipped it to me for arriving three hours late for our wedding rehersal."

"Okay," Monroe said slowly, gaining a little more respect, and fear, for the shop owner. "What about the other three?"

"The one I sell the most is a temporary potion that wears off after three hours. It's usually used as a sex aid. Someone wants to experience sex as the opposite gender, a couple wants to trade places, you get the idea. The next is also temporary, and is essentially a watered down version of the previous potion. It changes a person for about fifteen minutes. It's used as an atidote for gender specific poisons and spells. Once the person is no longer the gender affected, they're cured, and then can be turned back. But this," she held up the potion again," is a diffrent kettle of fish all together."

"Okay," Monroe drawled.

"What does it have to do with why you can't change me back?" Nick demanded.

"This potion is used for permanent gender change, a magical version of plastic surgery. The difference is that with this potion, it's a true change. As a woman, you can end up pregnant, will have a period, etcetera. I've sold this potion twice. When given, it can be reversed, until the person taking it has sex. So when sold, recipents are warned to live as a man or woman for a couple months, to be sure that's what they want, before having sex. Once permanent, it cannot be reversed, not even by another dose of the potion. So, since you and Monroe have fucked," she held up her hand. "Don't protest, I can smell it on both of you. But since you've fucked, I can't cure you. Sorry."

The four stood in silence for a moment, giving Nick and Monroe time to digest this. Finally, Harry asked, "What do we do now?"

"You begin the paperwork to explain Nick having a sex change operation over the weekend. It's the most logical explanation after all," Rosalee explained. "And while you deal with that, I'll take Nick out to get some clothes that actually fit, and try to explain to her what she needs to do now that she's a woman. But first," she reached behind the counter and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a needle. "I need a drop of blood from Nick, on the parchment."

"Why?" Nick asked slowly.

Rosalee took a breath before explaining. "Please correct me if I'm wrong, but judging from your smell, the two of you didn't use a condom, and I know for a fact that you're not on the pill, as you have no reason to be. And I'm thinking it would be best to figure out if you are pregnant now, rather than later, if indeed you are."

"Uhh...pregnant?" Monroe asked.

"It's possible," Rosalee explained.

Nick took a breath, before stepping forward and pricking her finger on the needle, before letting a drop fall to the parchment. Almost immediatly, writing began to appear on it, seemingly in blood.

Rosalee picked up the parchment, and began reading. "Congratulations," she said after a moment. Looking up at Nick she said, "You're carrying Monroe's baby."

Three heads turned, as the Blutbad collapsed in a faint to the floor.

"I'm pregnant, and he faints," Nick said, a bit angrily.

"Well this complicates things," Harry said after a moment.

He shared a look with his wife, and neither could help it. They both brok out in laughter.

He didn't have to punish Nick and Monroe for breaking into the store after all, they were doing an excellent job punishing themselves.

000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Anyway, Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), and Stories I have for Adoption under the Title: _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
